


Dream of You

by Sega64



Series: Beauty of Song [2]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Castiel is Missing, Dreaming to be together, Dreams, Learning what love is, Love struck Castiel, M/M, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sega64/pseuds/Sega64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has disappeared after being wounded in a fight. The brothers do not know what may have happened to him and the worry is taking its toll on Dean. He sleeps his days away just to dream of his angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream of You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short thing I wrote last year before getting an account here. I had completely forgotten about it until I accidentally stumbled upon it last night while searching for something else haha. One of the first fics I wrote- be kind.
> 
> Song used for inspiration for this work:  
> All I Have To Do Is Dream by The Everly Brothers

It had been a couple of months since the last time Dean and Sam had seen or heard from Castiel. The last they had seen of him was after a particularly messy battle that had left them all badly wounded, especially Castiel. After it was all over, Dean had stood over him and reached out to help him off the ground where he had been lying bruised and beaten. Castiel had looked him right in the eyes and reached out to take his hand, but before he could even touch him, the angel disappeared. At first, they were sure he was fine and had probably gone off to recuperate somewhere. But as the days and then weeks passed without a sign of him, they really began to worry. Dean had begun to try and reach him however he could- praying, calling his phone, just calling out his name, or anything else he could think of- several times a day, but to no avail. 

Sam noticed the angel's absence was really starting to take a toll on his brother and he felt hopeless since he had no ideas left on how to help. Dean began to sleep more, letting Sam handle the small cases he found on his own. Sam would often come back with one of Dean's favorites such as a big greasy burger or a pie to try to cheer him up, but nothing snapped him out of it. He would mutter a "thanks" and take a few bites, but most of the food remained on the plate.

One day Sam found him sitting at the table, staring off at nothing. "Sam..." He started, still without looking at him, "do you think he's ok? Why won't he just tell us he's fine?"

Sam sighed heavily knowing he did not have an answer that would make his brother feel better. "I don't know, Dean," he said gently, "Maybe he's just really busy... Heaven stuff." He looked at the ground, not believing it himself. 

Dean was not sure why the loss was hitting him this badly. He had lost so many people he cared for before, but none of them had hurt like this. This pain was different. Perhaps it was that with all the others he had lost, he knew for certain what had happened to them. He had either seen it himself or knew the details of what had happened. With Castiel, it was all just speculation. He could be alive. He could be dead. Yes, maybe it was just not knowing was what was dragging Dean down. But he really did not think so. There was something else and he was afraid he knew what it may be.

When Dean would sleep, he dreamt of Castiel. Sometimes he would dream that he would run into him while out getting food and they would talk and eat as if he had never been missing and nothing was wrong. Other times he would dream that he was working a case and being attacked by some monster and Castiel would show up and kill the thing, saving Dean. Then there were times he would dream that he would just appear, just walk into the room and apologize for having been gone so long. Sometimes Castiel would open his arms to Dean as Dean walked towards him angrily, ready to chastise him for worrying them so much, but the instant Castiel wrapped his arms around him the angry words that had been on the tip of his tongue dissolved to nothing. He would let himself relax into Castiel's embrace and breathe in his scent. When he would wake, he would find himself clutching his pillow tightly, and then the feeling of the hollow disappointment would weigh down in his chest. 

He did not like waking up just to keep having that horrible feeling grow every time. He hated still being in a sleepy haze, smile still on his face, thinking it had been real, only to fully wake up and have to face reality. Dean could not find Castiel; he was only in his dreams. So Dean slept. All he had to do was sleep and dream to be with Castiel. Even if within the dream he realized that that was all it was, he did not mind, because then he would simply manipulate the dream to whatever he wanted. It did not matter. His dreams were carefree days with Castiel. 

Then, finally, there was the dream that really struck him with the cold hard truth. Dean walked into his room to find Castiel there, sitting on his bed. "Dean," Crystal blue eyes locked onto his. 

"Cas, you're finally home," Dean said, and before he could say or do anything more, before he could even think, he found himself standing in front of Castiel. He reached down taking Castiel's chin gently in his hand. He looked down at him feeling mesmerized and breathless, his heart pounding in his chest. 

Castiel looked up at him, his brows slowly knitting together as he tried to find meaning to this action. When Dean leaned down, eyes unwavering, bringing their faces closer together, Dean could see understanding dawn in Castiel's features. Dean stopped short for only a second, hearing Castiel's breath catch, he glanced down at his lips and back up to his eyes. Castiel's hand came up to take hold of Dean's arm and gave it the ever so slightest tug to keep going. With that, Dean closed the inches between them, eyes fluttering shut. Their lips pressed together and Dean's hand instinctively came up to the side of Castiel's face feeling the stubble beneath his palm, fingers just barely slipping into the hair behind his ear. It felt so real. The angel deepened the kiss, the grip on his arm tightening, and Dean allowed himself to be pulled down further over him, his knee coming up to rest beside Castiel's thigh on the bed. The feel of his lips against his, the taste of his mouth, the warmth of his breath, even the feel of the trench coat now in his grasp- it had to be real. When they parted, Castiel looked into his eyes and Dean could feel himself getting lost in the blue sea...

Castiel leaned up again, lips brushing against Dean's, "I'm home." And Dean knew. At that moment Dean knew what was different. They were kissing again, Dean wrapping his arms around him pulling him closer. And then... He was awake, his face turned in to the pillow. There was no haze this time, no confusion, just the pain of waking from an agonizingly vivd dream.

Dean felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes as he slammed a fist down on the mattress. His body shook as he let the tears begin to fall to the pillow. He inhaled deeply and shut his eyes, willing himself to calm down. As he began to wipe at his eyes with one hand, he felt a shift behind him. Suddenly there was a presence he had not noticed before behind him and an arm was wrapping around his waist. He froze still as he heard the voice he missed so much say his name, "Dean."

Dean's breath caught when he turned to see Castiel there laying beside him, trench coat and all. And damn it those eyes, he could look into them forever. He was stunned, not knowing knowing what to say or if this was still a dream.

Castiel reached up to Dean's face and wiped a tear away gently. Dean closed his eyes at the contact. This could not be another dream. Please, it could not be another one.

"Dean it's me. I'm here," Castiel said, as if reading his thoughts. "You're not dreaming. I'm home." 

Dean opened his eyes, reaching to grab Castiel by the back of the neck and pull him to himself. He pressed his lips to his in a hard kiss. "Cas," he breathed against his lips. This was not a dream. Dean was suddenly very aware and he pushed away quickly, getting off the bed and standing. "I- sorry, I- I," he stuttered, turning away from the blushing angel on his bed.

"It's ok, Dean," Castiel stood as well. "That- That last dream you had- It-"

Dean turned to face him again, eyes slightly widened in surprise at what it seemed Castiel was trying to tell him. "Was that you? I mean- was it really you?"

Castiel nodded and brought his gaze down to the floor by his feet. "My apologies for intruding again."

Dean did not know where to go from here. He wanted to apologize for what he did in what he thought was just a dream, but then again the angel had shown up on his bed afterward, completely aware. He wanted to ask him where the hell he had been all this time. He wanted to grab him and just kiss him again, because damn it he looked adorable standing there shy and uncertain. And he was there. He was finally there. 

"Dean, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I came to apologize and... Maybe explain why I haven't been around," he brought his gaze back up to watch Dean's expression. "When I saw you sleeping I- well I just thought it may be easier to just go to you in your dream to speak. I..." 

"You what, Cas?"

"I didn't kn- I wasn't expecting-" he looked up to the ceiling and let out an exasperated sigh as he struggled over his words.

"Cas..." 

"Dean, I just wanted to talk. I didn't know what kind of dream you would be having, and- and I'm sorry for taking advantage. It wasn't my intention to-" 

"Cas, wait. What I did- what, uh, what happened- you had nothing to do with it. It was just a dream. They're crazy- don't always make sense," Dean began to scan the room at random, finding he could not keep his eyes on the angel standing awkwardly before him. "I was still half asleep just now. Kinda snuck up on me. Sorry about that, man," he knew his voice was a bit shaky, but he could not get it to steady. "Cas..." He cleared his throat and turned away, grabbing a shirt and pulling it on, "why did you leave?"

Castiel watched Dean turn slowly back to him, eyes wavering ever so slightly when they met his. "Well, that's what I- Dean, there's something I'm having trouble understanding. It's something I... noticed the last time I saw you," this time he was the one turning away, rubbing a hand over his mouth and taking a few steps to increase the space between them. 

"What is it?"

"That last case, after the fight we were involved in," he started slowly, trying to find the words. "I was hurt... in so much pain," he sighed. "I knew I would be fine ultimately, but at that moment I just felt like it would be easier to roll over and die," he gave a short huff of laughter and stopped.

Dean stood, watching his back as he waited patiently for Castiel to continue.

Castiel inhaled deeply, "In the midst of this thought crossing through my mind, I looked up... And you were standing there, holding out your hand, reaching out to me and- and there was this... Feeling... This feeling that seemed to just explode and emanate from within my chest. I- I was suddenly happy, and sad, and scared and so many other things all at once. And I found myself wondering how I could ever even think of giving up- and... It confused me, this feeling," he turned to face Dean again, a sadness in his eyes.

Dean listened to his words. They were thick and weighted, sinking in slowly, painfully. He felt as though a vice were clamping around his chest, squeezing more with each beat of his heart. Castiel could not be saying what he thought he was saying. What he wanted him to say. Hell, he was only just barely getting a grip on what his own mind and heart were telling him. Castiel stepped toward him again and Dean brought his vision down to the ground between them.

"I've been as close to being human as I can be, and I'm still trying to gain an understanding of human emotions. They are complicated and troublesome, often fickle. But they are also wonderful, and exhilarating, and complex in the most amazing ways. But most of all, confusing," he sighed again. "Dean, I'm not sure what I'm feeling. I'm not even sure that I want to feel it- something about it frightens me. But I know the feeling grows in intensity when I'm near you. I was a coward for staying away. I should have just asked you if you knew what it may mean. I'm sorry." 

Emerald eyes met azure blue, and Dean could not help the soft sigh that left him. He felt like a swooning teenager, but he did not care. And then there was Castiel who did not even know what he was feeling. How was he supposed to try and explain that it sounded as though this feeling he was describing sounded a lot like he was experiencing love? Towards him? He was not even sure how that was possible.

"When you-" Castiel said, snapping Dean out of his thoughts, "-when we were in your dream, and, well, what happened, happened, I have to admit- I can't say the action was unwelcome. But I am also well aware that those actions were not originally meant for me. I don't know what direction your dream would have taken, or with who, had I not shown up. What I can't seem to make sense of," he continued to speak as he took a few steps to narrow the distance between them again, "is why," he reached out, placing a hand on the hunter's chest, looking at the spot as he noted the tensing in the muscles at his touch, "it felt right." His fingers curled to close loosely on the fabric of the t-shirt, feeling the pounding heart beneath his fist. "I liked it, and I wanted more," his eyes shot up again, piercing into deep green. "I wanted you."

Castiel tilted his head upward, leaning his weight into the fist at Dean's chest as he pulled himself upward just enough for Dean to feel the heat of his breath radiating against his lips. "What is this, Dean?" Came the soft whisper.

Dean felt his breathing falter for a beat, his mind trying to process actions and continue with normally automatic body functions at the same time. Dean's brows furrowed as though he were about to indulge in a guilty pleasure, a pleasant pain in his chest as he leaned the rest of the way in, meeting Castiel's lips with his own.

The kiss was short, just a press of the lips and deep inhalations, but the electric jolt that shot through either of them was intense and irrefutably remarkable. Dean had never felt this before. 

When he opened his eyes again, he looked at the angel's face, taking in every bit of his perfection. He could not believe this was happening.

"I don't know if I can explain it, Cas, because I don't know if I even fully understand it. All I know is, I feel it too," he caressed Castiel's cheek, looking into his eyes again. "I agree with you, it is a little scary," he chuckled lightly, "but I don't want it to ever to go away." He was kissing him again, one arm wrapping around his waist to pull him closer. "And I don't ever want you to leave again," he said against his lips. 

Castiel let out a small whimper and licked at Dean's lips, asking for more. Dean parted his lips, only too happy to give him whatever he wanted. Castiel hummed at the taste of him and smiled into the kiss, getting another small chuckle from Dean. 

They stood there in the middle of the room for a few moments longer, just kissing each other, holding onto one another, and running their fingers through the other's hair when the kiss would grow more passionate, and then just breathe each other in as they took a second to catch their breath before starting again. 

When they broke apart again, Castiel rested his head on Dean's shoulder, his face in the crook of his neck breathing in the familiar scent of his skin. He gave his neck two small kisses and Dean sighed happily, tilting his down to place a small kiss on the angel's shoulder.

After a few seconds of just holding each other Castiel spoke, "Do all humans feel this? It's insane," he leaned up, caressing Dean's lips with his own. "I think my heart might beat out of my chest, and yet, I can't find it in myself to care." 

Dean smiled as the angel kissed him. He would not need to sleep- to dream- to be with his angel. No, his dream had come true, his angel was here.


End file.
